Last moment
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando estas al borde del abismo? ¿Seguirás luchando o simplemente te rendirás? tal vez aun hay una salvación, solo debes encontrarla ::Detenido::
1. Prologo

Privet! Resucite después de un lapso mas o menos largo, traigo conmigo el "prologo" de Last Moment, espero les agrade, lo se es algo trágico y triste pero se van a tener que acostumbrar, generalmente escribo cosas de este tipo, pero bueno, estoy haciendo demasiado pre ambulo, los dejo, espero les guste.

Disfruten su lectura

Si quieren llorar, escuchen Words - Skylar Gray mientras leen ;)

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

Tratamos de parecer fuertes, de mantenernos firmes y avanzar con la cabeza en alto, tratamos de no decepcionar a quienes creen en nosotros, pero ¿Quién piensa en nosotros? ¿Alguien imagina lo que puede estar pasando en tu interior? ¿Pueden si quiera pensar en cuanto peso llevas? ¿Crees que alguien estará ahí, junto a ti cuando caigas? Pocos, unos cuantos se quedaran a tu lado para ver tus demonios, tus miedos más profundos, solo uno que otro soportara y aceptara tu lado más oscuro.

Intentaras salir, querrás gritar, llorar o morir, trataras por todos los medios dejar de sentir ese dolor que te desgarra el alma y te deja en el suelo destrozada, posiblemente fingirás que todo va de maravilla frente a los demás después de todo nadie sospechara que algo va mal con esa sonrisa perfectamente falsa y tu actitud de siempre, quien sospecharía que por dentro estas rota, sonreirás frente a los demás y en la soledad de tu cuarto lloraras cuando todos estén dormidos, cuando nadie pueda oír lo mal que estas, nadie se enterara de tu dolor, lo intentaras por todos los medios, que nadie sepa, tu sola puedes, no necesitas ayuda, claro que no, lo harás, seguirás creyendo eso, aunque estés destrozada, deshecha, pero todos tenemos un límite, recuérdalo.

¿Qué harás cuando toques fondo? ¿Lo has sentido? Ese momento en el que todo se ve tan negro que no ves más allá de tu nariz, esas ganas de volver a ser lo que eras antes, pero es imposible, te lo aseguro, estas rota y siempre lo estarás, aunque recojas las piezas y las vuelvas a unir no será lo mismo, no sonreirás como antes, no miraras la vida de misma forma.

¿Has llegado a tu límite? Y si lo has hecho ¿has intentado acabar con todo? ¿Has sido una cobarde o lo suficientemente valiente para ser egoísta y apagar esa luz que aunque opaca sigue brillando en ti? Preguntas que solo tú puedes responder, palabras que nunca dijiste, vacíos que no pueden ser totalmente llenados, lágrimas derramadas en soledad, tantas cosas y momentos que quedaran grabadas a fuego en tu mente y corazón.

Pero después de tanto sufrimiento, cuando estas a punto de abandonar lo ves, entre toda esa neblina y oscuridad una pequeña luz brilla, insignificante pero trae con ella las ganas de volver a luchar, por momentos se desvanece pero eso solo te alienta a estar más cerca de ella, en ese momento te das cuenta de que no todo está perdido, eres consciente de lo que te rodea y que tienes las armas necesarias para levantare y luchar una vez más, enfrentándote a este enorme y frio mundo, te das cuenta que puedes ganar y no te rindes, no renuncias, solo sigues avanzando a pesar de las adversidades.

Ahora dime ¿Qué tan desesperado estas? ¿Cuánto aguantaras? ¿Seguirás luchando o te entregaras a la oscuridad?

* * *

><p>Bien, ¿que les pareció? ¿les agrado la idea? espero que si<p>

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

nos leemos pronto, Happy Day


	2. Smile

Privet! Primer capitulo oficial, perdón por la tardanza pero reestructure el capitulo por completo, estuve a punto de cambiarla a una policíaca pero aquí esta, y pues no se que mas decir así que

Disfruten su lectura

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Todos nos atamos a lo que nos parece correcto, pero hay ocasiones en que inevitablemente nuestro camino se tuerce, se desvía por una pequeña senda oscura y siniestra que nos arrastra y nos juega malas pasadas, pero no hay que perder la esperanza.<p>

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un día normal se vivía en Inazuma Town, los chicos de Raimon caminaban de regreso a sus casas tras un arduo entrenamiento, en una de las calles una chica de cabello oscuro y uniforme de Teikoku paso corriendo junto a ellos y de paso empujando a Goenji quien gruño ante aquello, la chica sin mirarlos siguió corriendo, un curioso Fubuki enfoco su vista en la muchacha que se alejaba hacia el parque

-¡Hey! ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kazemaru sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Sí, emm… los alcanzo luego, tengo algo que hacer- respondió sin mirarlos y sin despedirse salió en la dirección que había tomado anteriormente la misteriosa chica, sus amigos se miraron entre si confundidos, Goenji que había notado quien había causado esa reacción en él sonrió

-No me trago eso de que tenía asuntos pendientes- dijo Kazemaru frunciendo el ceño

Endo mostro una de sus brillantes sonrisas antes de decir –Dejemos que Fubuki-Kun tenga sus secretos- Goenji lo miro sonriendo de medio lado

-Tienes razón- fue lo que dijo para luego seguir caminando, ya lo llamaría para saber cómo le había ido, sus amigos imitaron la acción del moreno

El platinado llego al parque en busca de la joven de cabellera oscura, podría haber jurado que habían lágrimas en sus ojos, cuando estaba a punto de desistir en su búsqueda lo escucho, sus lastimeros sollozos llegaron hasta sus oídos, siguió el sonido y encontró a la chica, con sus ojos desbordantes de lágrimas, las mejillas rojas debido al esfuerzo antes hecho, sus rodillas heridas y sus manos cubriendo su boca en un burdo intento por acallar sus sollozos que no hacían más que aumentar a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se acercó a ella regulando su respiración y con una cálida sonrisa extendió su mano esperando que la muchacha aceptara.

Sus sollozos cada vez más desesperados quedaron momentáneamente interrumpidos al ver aquella pálida mano frente a ella, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un par de amables ojos de un verde opaco acompañados de una cálida sonrisa, tomo la mano del joven aun con la mente hecha un caos, se dejó envolver por aquel par de fuertes brazos y lloro sobre su hombro, oyendo sus suaves susurros, impregnándose de su aroma y aferrándose a su uniforme, pasado unos minutos su llanto logro finalmente ceder, el chico se distancio de ella y pregunto

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- ella limpio torpemente las lágrimas en su rostro y se presento

-Murasaki- dijo ella –Saginuma Murasaki-

-Mucho gusto Saginuma-san, mi nombre es Fubuki Shirou- dijo extendiendo su mano frente a ella, la peli-violeta acepto avergonzada por su actitud de hace unos momentos

-Perdón por eso- murmuro soltando la mano del muchacho

-No te preocupes, fue un placer ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas- respondió el platinado intentando sacarle una sonrisa, Murasaki hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa

-mmm…- la chica desvió la mirada por un momento y volvió a enfocarla en él, esta vez con una sonrisa -Gracias por todo- dijo antes de dar media vuelta dispuesta a irse

-¡Espera!- la chica detuvo su paso más no volteo -¿estás bien?- pregunto, ella apretó los puños antes de responder

-Solo fue un mal día- tras decir eso siguió su camino quitando la sonrisa de sus labios, dejando a Fubuki solo en medio de ese enorme parque

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hasta aquí llego yo chicos- dijo Goenji mientras se detenía

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- pregunto un curioso Kazemaru

-Quiero comprar un libro- respondió- iré a la librería que está a unas calles- tras despedirse de sus amigos se dirigió a la dichosa librería.

La campanilla que anunciaba un nuevo cliente sonó al empujar la puerta con marco de madera, el aroma del lugar invadió sus sentidos, avanzo con pasos lentos observando el lugar de estilo antiguo, silenciosamente se acercó a uno de los estantes en busca del libro que buscaba "La soledad de los números primos" libro que le fue recomendado por Suzuno un fanático de la lectura, busco estante por estante el escurridizo libro, estaba por renunciar a su búsqueda cuando una voz masculina lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué libro buscas?- el chico volteo encontrándose con un chico de ojos negros cubiertos por un par de anteojos con armazón del mismo color que sus ojos, cabello negro, corto y liso, con las sienes y nuca rapadas

Attakai levanto mínimamente la mirada de su libro cuando escucho la campanilla de la puerta, se fijó en el chico rubio en la entrada, lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderse entre los estantes repletos de libros nuevos, se levantó en completo silencio y lo siguió por un rato, cuando vio que parecía darse por vencido fue cuando recién hablo

-¿Qué libro buscas?- el chico se sobresaltó al ser sacado de esa forma de sus pensamientos

-La soledad de los números primos- respondió con su grave tono de voz, el chico hizo un gesto pensativo

-Paolo Giordano- susurro mientras se dirigía al escritorio en el que estaba leyendo anteriormente, abrió uno de los cajones sacando un ejemplar en perfecto estado del dichoso libro, antes de entregárselo dijo

-Pocas personas buscan libros así- avanzo hasta la registradora acompañada del goleador de fuego

-A pocas personas les interesa la Física- respondió pagando, Attakai sonrió mininamente

-No es de Física- lo miro a los ojos – eso es solo una parte del libro- volvió sus vista al objeto en la mano del chico –Es más profundo de lo que piensas- Goenji solo la observaba

- Son números solitarios, sospechosos, y por eso encantaban a Mattia, que unas veces pensaba que en esa serie figuraban por error, como perlas ensartadas en un collar, y otras veces que también ellos querrían ser como los demás, números normales y corrientes, y que por alguna razón no podían.- recito una de sus partes favoritas, el chico frente a él solo la miraba sin hablar, hasta que finalmente se decidió

-¿Estas siempre aquí?- pregunto, Attakai levanto una ceja algo molesto, ¿acaso no le prestó atención a nada de lo que decía?

-La mayoría del tiempo- contesto con su frio tono de voz

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntar, ¿acaso ese tipo intentaba seducirlo? Sintió pena por él, estaba segura que se alejaría tan pronto se diera cuenta que no tenía ni una mínima oportunidad con el

-no me puedo llamar solo, me llaman por mi nombre- respondió ingeniosamente

-que listo- sonrió –gracias por la ayuda- le dijo levantando el libro –nos vemos- dicho eso salió del lugar haciendo que la pequeña campanilla plateada sonara una vez más, Attakai suspiro antes de volver a su lectura, más tarde leería una vez más el libro que acaba de vender.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yugata sabia el riesgo de lo que hacía, pero no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así, agito un poco más la lata de pintura en aerosol rojo y continuo pintando el auto del director de la escuela, desvió la mirada al oír pasos acelerados logrando distinguir la cabellera oscura de una de sus compañeras de clases, la ignoro y siguió con lo suyo sin hacer caso de su alrededor, levanto la mirada al ver una sombra cubriendo parte de su cuerpo

-¿se divierte señorita?- pregunto en tono molesto el dueño del automóvil a la joven encapuchada, Yugata soltó la lata de pintura y salió huyendo, volvió la mirada al oír gritos que le ordenaban detenerse

-Maldito viejo- murmuro entre dientes al ver que había dado aviso a la patrulla que generalmente se estacionaba cerca de Teikoku

Tras separase del grupo el peli-verde decidió ir por un helado y dado que Suzuno había desaparecido y su amigo Hiroto tenía mejores cosas que hacer fue solo, entro al lugar tarareando alguna canción y con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó a la atractiva joven que atendía e ignorando olímpicamente los intentos de la joven por seducirlo pidió un helado enorme de muchos sabores y dispuesto a comérselo camino a casa salió, sin imaginar lo que ocurriría

La peli-negra apuro el paso a medida que los gritos aumentaban, no se detendría por nada del mundo, ni por el chico que se hallaba saliendo de esa heladería

-¡Cuidado!- grito antes de impactar con el muchacho de cabello verde y de paso tirar el enorme helado que traía entre manos

-¡Mi helado!- chillo él, pero antes de poder añadir algo más, fue jalado por la muchacha hacia un contenedor de reciclaje, el chico frunció el ceño pero no se atrevió a contradecir a la muchacha, mucho menos después de que sus ojos chocaron, sus azabaches quedaron minimizados ante la mirada carmesí que le dirigió la chica y mientras esta se fijaba que sus perseguidores no la descubrieran logro apreciarla mejor tenía el cabello corto cayendo en puntas casi llegando al pecho, no pudo evitar dejar la mirada puesta en aquella zona por algunos segundos, sonrojado siguió con su inspección, cabello lacio, negro y brillante, cayendo en crines disparejos, quebrantes y de diferentes largos en un corte a capas desiguales, el flequillo hacia el lado derecho a la altura del par de rubíes que eran sus ojos, donde había una leve abertura haciendo que dos de sus mechones fueran a lados contrarios, también habían dos mechones que sobresalían por debajo dándole un toque salvaje y rebelde a la chica, también llevaba un piercing en el labio, en el momento que su mirada llego a los labios de la muchacha, esta lo miro de forma desafiante

-¿Qué me ves?- pregunto molesta, su actitud le recordó a Fudou, pero no lo menciono, si era como el de mohicano debería tener cuidado de no hacerla enfadar

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?- se atrevió a preguntar el peli-verde con el poco valor que le quedaba, la chica le dio una rápida mirada al joven a su lado

-nunca- tras decir esto le hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue, dejando al peli-verde apestando y sin su preciado helado, el chico helado como lo llamaban sus amigos, salió como pudo del contenedor soltando un bufido antes de volver a casa, no podía pasearse por el centro de la ciudad oliendo de esa forma, desanimado y con hambre camino a casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Buenos días!- saludo Endo tan energético como siempre, los demás lo saludaron como cada mañana

-¿Alguien sabe dónde demonios se metió Genda?- pregunto Sakuma con el ceño fruncido, no lo había visto desde ayer por la tarde y había ignorado todas sus llamadas

-Anoche me dijo que no se sentía muy bien- contesto Fudou entrando, Sakuma lo miro mal y se fue a su asiento molesto y preocupado por el chico

Mientras eso ocurría en ese salón, Genda recién hacia acto de presencia

-Hola- saludo para luego bostezar, Goenji Suzuno le hicieron un gesto con la mano, mientras los demás lo saludaban desde sus lugares

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio a clases resonó en todo el lugar y mientras se preparaban para dar inicio a la clase por los pasillos de Raimon una linda chica con el uniforme del lugar, toco la puerta de su salón correspondiente

-¿Fuchika Mikury?- pregunto el profesor de turno, ella asintió –adelante- un poco nerviosa entro al salón -Chicos, ella será su compañera nueva, por favor sean amables-

-Mucho gusto, soy Mikury Fuchika y espero que nos llevemos bien- frente a ello se hallaba una linda chica de cabello largo que cubría toda su espalda, liso y de color negro con un mechón que tapando su ojo izquierdo, dejando a la vista solo el ojo derecho de color violeta, con poco pecho y caderas

-Busque un lugar vacío y acomódese- tras decir eso la muchacha se dirigió junto a un chico castaño que parecía distraído

-¿Está ocupado?- pregunto

-Adelante- respondió el chico –Mucho gusto, soy Endo Mamoru- se presentó con su típica sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

Tras terminada la hora y una vez que llego el receso, Endo se encargó de presentar a la chica frente a todos sus amigos, Tobitaka quien antes había ido al baño se acercaba al grupo cuando logro apreciar una hermosa cabellera negra que se le hacía muy conocida, al acercarse más pudo corroborar su inquietud

-Tobitaka mira, ella es Mikury Fuchika, Mikury-Chan él es Tobitaka Seiya- el chico aun no salía de su asombro, noto la mirada de la chica sobre él

-Hola- fue lo único que salió de sus labios

-Que coincidencia ¿no?- dijo ella sonriéndole, Tobitaka le devolvió una sonrisa más pequeña y asintió

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Midorikawa

-Hace unos días nos conocimos en el parque- contesto el oji-negro

-Wow- fue lo que salió de los labios de Goenji, Fubuki quien estaba a su lado le dio un codazo

-¿y ahora que hice?- pregunto haciéndose el inocente

-solo cállate Shuuya- dijo en chico fingiendo molestia, Goenji era el único que sabía lo del parque

-¡Eso es genial!- dijo ignorando por completo a los otros dos

-eso creo- susurro Mikury

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tobitaka iba de regreso a casa solo, ya que Fudou tenía que hacer y Tsunami había desaparecido, así que decidió irse por el parque a paso lento, iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz infantil

-¡Hermana date prisa!- el niño en cuestión no noto quien estaba adelante y cuando el mayor lo hizo ya era tarde ambos habían chocado, el menor que había caído sentado se levantó rápidamente

-P-perdón no fue mi intención, ¡lo siento mucho!- dijo el pequeño algo asustado por la apariencia del mayor

-No te preocupes…- su contestación fue opacada por una voz femenina

-¿Reiyi que hiciste?- pregunto la muchacha de mirada violeta –Perdón, mi hermano suele ser algo distraído- defendió la mayor, Tobitaka sonrió un poco

-No te preocupes, no fue intencional y nada malo paso- Mikury le regalo una linda sonrisa

-Eres muy amable- dijo- por cierto, me llamo Mikury Fuchika- se presentó sin dejar de sonreír

-Tobitaka Seiya- respondió el otro un poco más serio

-¡Y yo soy Reiyi!- exclamo él más pequeño no queriendo ser excluido

-Ya es hora de irnos, fue un placer conocerte- dijo llevándose a su hermanito de la mano, Tobitaka se le quedo viendo un momento antes de seguir su rumbo

El resto del receso Tobitaka se encargó de darle un recorrido por parte de la escuela a Mikury a petición de ella misma, algo le decía que ese sería un gran año.

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias<p>

Bieen, el resto de los Oc's aparecerán en el próximo capitulo , espero les haya gustado

Preguntas

¿que les pareció el capitulo?

¿algo que rescatar?

¿Que creen que le paso a Genda?

¿Quieren un caramelo?

Nos leemos!


	3. Fake Smile

Privet! regrese después de una sequía inspiracional, la idea era subir este capitulo por la mañana, pero no lo pude terminar ayer porque se fue la luz durante todo el día, y sin electricidad no hay batería y sin batería no puedo escribir, pero ya estoy aquí, espero les guste, desde el siguiente capitulo empieza la tragedia ;)

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p><em>"Estamos riendo, pero a punto de llorar"<em>

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuma miro molesto al chico frente a él -¿Me dirás que demonios te pasa?- Genda lo miro y lo siguió mirando sin abrir la boca

-¡Idiota!- le grito antes de marcharse, Genda suspiro, si tan solo supiera su dilema

-Entonces, simplemente no se lo dijiste- Fudou apareció junto a él

-¿De dónde saliste?- pregunto sorprendiéndose de la aparición del mohicano

-Del reformatorio- respondió –pero ese no es el punto, ¿no habíamos hablado de esto ya?- Genda lo miro a punto de llorar

-¡No puedo!- dijo antes de echarse a llorar, Fudou suspiro molesto, eso de ser un buen amigo apestaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kazemaru suspiro mientras daba otra vuelta en su cama, ese día no había asistido a clases, no se sentía bien y no era algún dolor físico, esa mañana había amanecido con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos; su celular comenzó a sonar

-Diga- contesto sin ganas

-Bonjour- dijo una voz femenina que conocía demasiado bien

-¿Lizzy?- el oír esa voz lo hizo sonreír débilmente

-sip- respondió -¿pasa algo? No te oyes muy animado- Ichirouta suspiro antes de contestar

-No me siento muy bien- tomo un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos –pero no es nada grave-

-eso espero- contesto la chica –por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?- pregunto la joven

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas?- escucho a Lizzy suspirar

-Mañana llego a Japón- el silencio entre ambos se extendió por unos segundos

-¡Genial!- el ex velocista fue quien rompió el silencio -¿a qué hora llegas?- pregunto más alegre, la chica lo pensó un momento

-A las cuatro- tras eso hablaron otro poco hasta que finalmente la chica se despidió, Kazemaru se envolvió un poco más entre las sabanas Lizzy o Elizabeth era una amiga de la infancia, se conocieron cuando tenían apenas cinco años

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una pequeña niña rubia se hallaba llorando sentada en medio de un enorme parque, la pequeña Elizabeth miraba a todos lados buscando a su guarda espaldas la cual había desaparecido en un pequeño descuido, asustada y desorientada vago un poco por el lugar sin que nadie le prestara ayuda

-¿Estas bien?- sus ojitos verdes enfocaron a un chico de su edad, de cabello azulado y con un balón de futbol bajo el brazo

-Estoy perdida- fue la contestación de la pequeña, el chico le dio una sonrisa amable

-¿quieres que te ayude?- ante lo dicho por el niño sus ojitos se iluminaron y asintió, el niño quien luego se presentó como Kazemaru Ichirouta y la madre del mismo estuvieron el resto de la tarde buscando al padre de la chica, entrada la noche dieron con él, el hombre estaba tan asustado como la mujer que debía cuidarla, luego de eso se despidieron no sin antes agradecerle a ambos por la ayuda

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Vamos Hiroto~- pidió el peli-verde aferrado a la cintura del peli-rojo

-No puedo, lo siento Midorikawa- el mencionado inflo las mejillas

-¿y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?- pregunto esta vez con el ceño fruncido

-acompañare a Hitomiko a un orfanato- Midorikawa se cruzó de brazos y acerco su rostro al de Hiroto con los ojos entrecerrados buscando alguna pista que le dijera que estaba mintiendo, Hiroto alzo una ceja

-Bien, te creo- respondió -¡pero sigues siendo un mal amigo!- se quejó infantilmente, inflando una vez más las mejillas y cruzado de brazos

-¿no puedes ir a ver a Kazemaru tu solo?- pregunto con aburrimiento, estaba tan acostumbrado al comportamiento infantil del chico que nada le sorprendía

-¡claro que no!- negó – ¡¿qué tal si se suicidó?! Sabes que Kazemaru es un loco- dramatizo el pequeño

-¿Quién se suicidó?- pregunto Suzuno quien recién aparecía

-Kazemaru, posiblemente- contesto el peli-verde con una sonrisa

-Que mal por él- y paso de largo

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Midorikawa

-Con Hitomiko- Hiroto salió detrás de él

-Suerte, y si está muerto no lo toques- dicho eso ambos se fueron dejando a Midorikawa solo, a quien se le ocurrió una idea y se fue a buscar a ese tal Miyasaka con el que lo había visto en ocasiones

Una vez llegaron con Hitomiko esta los llevo en su auto a ellos y a un par más, la menor de los Touchi y a Nero

-Entonces…- Hiroto miro a todos lados viendo niños pequeños jugando, sonrió emocionado, ese lugar le recordaba cuando eran pequeños en Sun Garden, no encontró rastro de alguno de sus acompañantes así que decidió ir por ahí, llegando al jardín del orfanato vio a un par de niñas de unos doce años mirando a la chica castaña que intentaba trepar el árbol

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- pregunto acercándose a la escena, las dos más pequeñas se sonrojaron viéndolo y la mayor cayo del árbol algo asustada por la repentina pregunta

-¿Estas bien?- dijo ayudando a levantarse, la chica frente a él sonrió

-sí, mucho gusto soy Himeko Takanashi- se presentó tras limpiarse el polvo, Himeko era una chica algo baja de cabello hasta la cintura completamente lacio, de corte recto y de puntas prolijas; de color castaño claro tirando a parecerse color habano y hermosos ojos color cielo

-Soy Hiroto Kiyama- se presentó el chico -¿Qué hacías?- pregunto el peli-rojo

-Intentaba bajar un balón del árbol- respondió apuntando el dicho objeto, Hiroto lo observo un momento antes de acercarse al árbol y escalarlo, cuando lo alcanzo se lo lanzo a una de las chicas que lo atrapo sin problema

-Buenos reflejos- le dijo a la pequeña de cabellera rubia desde una de las ramas del árbol

-Hey hombre araña ya nos vamos- dijo la pequeña Ai Touchi apareciendo de la nada

-Ya voy- dicho eso Hiroto comenzó a descender por el árbol –Creo que es un adiós- dijo mirando a la oji-azul

-Quien sabe, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar- respondió ella, ambos sonrieron

-Eso espero- tras decir eso se alejó con la menor de los Touchi

-¿A Himeko-chan le gusto Hiroto-san?- pregunto una de las chicas, Himeko solo sonrió y se alejó a paso lento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día siguiente amaneció con un cielo nublado y amenazando con llover, Suzuno miro el cielo y suspiro, era un lindo día, luego recordó que esa tarde Hitomiko llevaría su novio a cenar y también su hermana, últimamente estaban pasando demasiadas cosas fue lo que pensó

-No me esperaste- reclamo Nagumo apareciendo junto a él, traía el uniforme desordenado y venia jadeando

-Tu no despertase a tiempo- fue su contestación, el resto del camino lo llevaron en silencio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yugata miro aburrida el paisaje, seguro llovería, siguió su camino con calma, ahogo un bostezo con la mano y diviso frente a ella la silueta de uno de sus compañeros

-¡Attakai!- lo llamo, el chico volteo dejando ver su mirada cansada

-Hola- dijo él tras bostezar, Yugata rió

-parece que no has dormido bien- Attakai la miro antes de responder

-Me quede leyendo hasta tarde- bostezo una vez más antes de buscar algo en su bolso –Ten, espero te guste- dijo entregándole un ejemplar de Los caminantes

-La pandemia no se los llevo, los trajo de vuelta- leyó lo que salía en la portada –Gracias- siguieron su camino topándose con algunos compañeros de clases con los que no hablaban

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Mucho gusto, soy Misaki Kobayama- se presentó una linda chica de cabello de color negro liso y ondulado en las puntas, con flequillo hacia el lado y adornado por un cintillo celeste, de complexión delgada y desarrollada, de rasgos finos y femeninos, la chica se dirigió al puesto vacío detrás de un dormido Atsuya, llegado el receso Misaki se dirigió al baño y al salir choco con un chico

-Perdón, no me fije- se disculpó el muchacho, cuando la chica levanto la vista se encontró con un antiguo conocido

-¿Kido-kun?- el mencionado la miro interrogante unos segundos

-¿Misaki?- la mencionada asintió -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto

-Me transfirieron- sonrió, el receso se les fue volando entre conversaciones y risas, Misaki y Kido se conocieron poco antes de que este se fuera de Teikoku, después de uno de los partidos, la chica y el chocaron justo como hace unos instantes.

El resto del día pasó sin mayor complicación, Kido presento a Misaki a sus amigos y esta pronto se hizo buena amiga de Mikury y Endo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tarde llego trayendo consigo la lluvia que tanto se había hecho esperar, los chicos de Sun Garden se encontraban cada quien en sus lugares listos para cenar, cuando Hitomiko apareció con un atractivo joven y una chica más joven de cabello castaño lacio a la altura de la cintura, a cada lado del rostro le caen dos mechones más cortos de ojos color marrón achocolatado oscuro delgada pero con curvas. Su busto es considerablemente más grande que el de las demás chicas.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que Hitomiko aprovecho para presentar a los invitados, Ezequiel y su hermana Roció, la chica le toco sentarse entre Suzuno a Nagumo que como siempre discutían

-¡Hola!- saludo alegremente el peli-verde frente a ella –Ignóralos, siempre son así- la sonrisa del peli-verde alegre e inocente la hizo sonreír, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca molesta al sentir aquel liquido deslizarse por su rostro, Nagumo enfadado le había lanzado su jugo a Suzuno olvidando que Roció estaba en medio de ambos, Midorikawa rio y Roció, ella seguía inmóvil, en un acto meramente involuntario tomo su vaso y lo dio vuelta sobre la cabeza del peli- rojo, así empezó una guerra de comida que termino con, el cuarteto de chicos más Roció limpiando el comedor

-Siento eso- se disculpó el peli-rojo

-Ni lo menciones- respondió, la chica volteo encontrando a Suzuno escudriñándola con la mirada, la castaña levanto una ceja

-Lindo cabello- dijo el chico, Nagumo suspiro, Suzuno tenía una obsesión con el cabello

-Gracias- dijo ella, después de limpiar Roció y su hermano se fueron despidiéndose y disculpándose por el comportamiento de la menor a la hora de la cena

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por otro lado estaba Tachimukai llegando a su casa, había pasado después del entrenamiento a ver a una antigua amiga, se conocieron un día igual a ese, ella tenía varios golpes y llevaba un cachorro entre sus brazos, la lluvia la estaba empapando y él le ofreció ir juntos bajo su paraguas, así se enteró que se había metido con unos chicos mayores que estaban lanzándole piedras al pequeño pastor alemán, se sorprendió al oír que iba a Raimon ya que nunca se toparon, ella le explico que iba a otra clase, Tora Yoshino, se convirtió en una gran amiga al igual que Zero el ahora adulto pastor alemán

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lizzy se despidió de Kazemaru tras haber estado la tarde entera desde su llegada en casa del chico

-Nos vemos- dijo Lizzy la chica tenía el cabello rubio rizado y largo hasta las caderas, un mechón rizado parecido a un flequillo cubre su frente y es sujeto por un prendedor cerca de la altura de los oídos, de apariencia angelical quien la viera creería que es una muñequita de porcelana, frágil y delicada

-Nos vemos- respondió el de moña, esperando que el auto en el que venía la chica desapareciera de su campo de vista, cuando lo hizo cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el piso, a pesar de estar feliz por la llegada de su amiga no podía evitar sentirse un nudo en la garganta, no sabía la razón, no aun, tal vez debería esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Saben, no se porque pero siempre he visto a kazemaru como una persona triste o como un chico muy seductor, en este caso, es el chico triste.<strong>

**Por cierto, tal vez algunos Oc's no hayan aparecido mucho, pero estuve trabada con la ultima parte por tres días (Tobi: ¡jue horrible!)**

**Ahora las preguntas.**

**-¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿merezco algún tomate?**

**-¿Que le ocultara Genda a Sakuma? y ¿desde cuando Fudou es buen amigo?**

**-¿Por qué kaze-emo estará tan triste?**

**-¿Les gustan las bananas?**

**-¿Tobi es un buen chico?**

**Eso es todo por ahora.**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias**


	4. Lie

Privet! he aquí el tercer capitulo de Last moment, ahora que ya pasaron las presentaciones y apariciones de personajes actualizare mas rápido (o eso espero)

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p>"<em>Me oculto tras una máscara de alegría y risas sin razón, cuando por dentro lloro como un niño pequeño"<em>

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suzuno rio burlándose del peli-rojo quien acababa de caer en el lodo, la lluvia había dejado su huella en toda la ciudad

-¡Deja de burlarte!- le grito el del tulipán, Suzuno lo ignoro y emprendió camino a su cuarto, dejando a un confundido Haruya lleno de lodo en el patio.

Suspiro cansado tras cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, paso la manga de su sudadera por sus ojos secando las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, últimamente la falta de sus padres y tantas otras cosas lo afectaban demasiado, tomo sus audífonos y dejándose caer sobre la pulcra cama puso la música a todo volumen queriendo olvidad aquello que lo aquejaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Attakai con aburrimiento

-Comprar libros- respondió el peli-crema como si fuera obvio

-¿Cuál?- pregunto de mala manera, y es que ese chico llevaba yendo toda la semana, además de los problemas que tenía para dormir

-mmmm…- Fingió pensar el chico, realmente solo iba para ver los enojos del muchacho, recordó el libro que estaba leyendo Suzuno –_El silencio de los inocentes_- el peli-negro alzo una ceja

-¿De verdad lees ese tipo de libros?- pregunto mientras se dirigía a buscarlo

-Claro- respondió confiado, Attakai suspiro, estaba seguro que ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Y entonces el me grito y yo lo golpee- explico Yugata sentada una vez más en el cuartel

-Le rompiste le nariz- dijo el hombre, la peli-negra bufo

-Él se lo busco- replico, el hombre la miro seriamente.

Se salvó una vez más de ser enviada al reformatorio, eso no la alegro en absoluto, ahora tendría que aguantar la reprimenda de su padre, bajo la mirada y apretó los puños molesta, la vida era una mierda injusta, decidida a molestar un rato a Attakai se encamino a la librería en la que trabajaba

Por otro lado, un alegre Midorikawa paseaba bebiendo una malteada, iba tan distraído que no noto a la pelinegra que venía en su dirección tan distraída como él y como algo inminente ambos chocaron

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó asustado el chico, pues su malteada de chocolate había terminado sobre la pobre peli-negra, Yugata lo miro molesta, sus ojos se cristalizaron y tragándose las lágrimas le grito

-¡Desaparece!- dicho eso Ryuuji huyo como si lo persiguiera el mismo Kageyama, Yugata suspiro molesta y sorprendiéndose de su reacción, estaba muy susceptible, cambio de ruta al ver su ropa arruinada, tendría que enfrentar a su progenitor antes de lo que quisiera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Murasaki caminaba con la mirada baja y los audífonos puestos, suspiro, tenía tantas ganas de moverse como un pepino de mar, en esos momentos envidiaba a su gatita, durmiendo todo el día en la ventana, levanto la mirada y en el patio de una casa vio a una chica, como se llamaba… Hinata…Hime… ¡Himeko! Estaba en otra clase en Teikoku, se acercó un poco quitándose los audífonos para oír como la chica tocaba violín, su mirada se ilumino al reconocer la pieza como el lago de los cisnes, tembló de emoción ante cada nota tocada con gran dedicación, cuando la castaña termino de tocar se fijó que frente a su casa estaba la joven peli-violeta observándola casi con adoración

-¿Hola?- pregunto Himeko nerviosa, Murasaki salió de su trance

-Hola- respondió en voz baja, así se quedaron ambas por dos largos minutos, mirándose sin cruzar palabra, al ser una tan tímida y la otra al ser tan poco sociable, el ruido de uno que otro automóvil interrumpía el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambas

-Humi-chan, la cena esta lista- aviso el hermano de la menor, Murasaki bajo la cabeza y siguió su camino

-¡E-espera!- la peli-violeta se detuvo y giro su rostro -¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?- la chica dudo antes de finalmente asentir, eso era mucho mejor que cenar sola en casa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Genda suspiro a la vez que algunas traviesas lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, era un mentiroso, un vil y asqueroso mentiroso, no se merecía la amistad de Sakuma, ni siquiera merecía que los mirara, una tras otra las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, hasta que finalmente estallo en sollozos desacompasado, llevo ambas manos a su rostro intentando ocultarlas, completamente destrozado se aferró a una de las almohadas de su cama ocultando su rostro, buscando un inexistente consuelo, el sonido de su celular interrumpió sus hipidos

-Diga- respondió tratando de que su voz no sonara temblorosa

-¿Genda, estas bien?- pregunto Sakuma del otro lado, Genda se mordio el labio mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer

-Si- mintió –estaba durmiendo- hubo un prolongado silencio del otro lado, Sakuma del otro lado estaba preocupado, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que el castaño había estado llorando

-Genda…- el más grande se apresuró a decir

-Hablamos después, mamá me está llamando- terminado de decir aquello corto la llamada y se largó a llorar una vez más, se sentía como un miserable

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lizzy miro una vez más al de moña, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto, Kazemaru se levantó del sofá

-No lo sé- respondió –No sé qué me pasa, no puedo…yo- su voz desesperada se rompió en la última palabra –Duele, no sé qué es, o porque, pero duele mucho- murmuro con la voz rota, la frágil chica se acercó envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, el chico se aferró a la cintura de Elizabeth y lloro como un niño pequeño, ya no podía fingir que era fuerte, no estando entre los brazos de esa chica

-Kaze…- susurro ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le dolía ver así al mayor, acaricio su cabello en un intento por consolar al muchacho que solo podía aferrarse más a ella buscando su calor y su cariño

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tora sonrió mientras acariciaba a Zero, Tora era una chica de cabello castaño, con un pequeño fleco en medio atado en una coleta alta, de piel clara y ojos verde oscuro

-¡Tora-chan!- la sonrisa de la chica aumento al reconocer la voz de Tachimukai

-Hola- saludo alegre, el castaño sonrió respondiendo su saludo, ambos habían quedado para salir a pasear al pastor alemán de la chica, recorrieron el parque siendo arrastrados más de una vez por el canino, cuando cayó la noche ambos se dirigieron a la casa de la chica

-¿Quieres pasar?- pregunto ella sin quitar su sonrisa

-Me encantaría, pero le prometí a mamá que no llegaría tarde- la sonrisa de Tora bajo por un momento

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes- se despidió con su usual tono de voz alegre

-Por supuesto- Yuuki sonrió antes de marchar camino a casa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Roció salió a dar un paseo nocturno, no tenía sueño y la noche estaba hermosa, vagando sin rumbo llego al parque donde se encontró con quien menos esperaba

-Estas un poco lejos ¿no crees?- pregunto la muchacha sentándose junto a Suzuno

-Salí a tomar aire- fue todo lo que dijo, se quedaron así largo rato, sin hablar, solo disfrutando de la suave y fría brisa nocturna

-Te acompaño a casa- dijo el albino levantándose de la banca, la chica lo miro unos momentos antes de levantarse y asentir, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de la joven

-Nos vemos- se despidió la castaña, el chico le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de encaminarse a Sun Garden donde seguramente Nagumo lo estaría esperando enfadado por haber desaparecido así.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mikury llego tarde y cansada a casa, había pasado el día completo con Tobitaka, haciendo desde comer helado hasta intentar surfear, -idea sugerida por Tsunami cuando llegaron a la playa- había sido un día increíble, una risita escapo de sus labios al recordar el rubor en las mejillas del mayor cuando había puesto un Pocky en su boca –la de él- se deshizo de los zapatos y se encamino a tomar una ducha, suerte que al día siguiente no había clases, pensó cuando entro a su cuarto y vio el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche que marcaba más de las dos de la madrugada, se dejó caer sobre la cama dejando al descubierto su ojo izquierdo de un peculiar tono amarillo.

Tobitaka entro en silencio a su casa, a esa hora todos deberían estar dormidos, bueno casi todos, apoyada en la mesa del comedor estaba su madre que encendió la luz en cuando él entro

-¡¿Estas son horas de llegar?!- pregunto molesta la mujer, Seiya bajo la mirada mientras escuchaba la reprimenda de su madre, entre regaños y palabras preocupadas el chico se fue a su cuarto, castigado por una semana por no llegar temprano y no avisar que llegaría tarde. Ya en su cuarto suspiro cansado, había pasado un gran día pero su madre tenía razón, podría haber avisado que llegaría tarde, tal vez si le dijera que estuvo con Mikury sería más condescendiente y acortara su castigo, sonrió cansando antes de meterse bajo las sabanas y dormir

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Misaki se revolvió inquieta entre las sabanas, el reloj marcaba más de las cuatro y ella aun no lograba dormir, sin entender la razón de su insomnio se levantó en busca de un vaso de leche tibia, al regresar reviso su celular releyendo el mensaje enviado por Kido a eso de las nueve

-"¿Tienes planes mañana?"- mensaje que contesto con un "no, estoy libre" pero que nunca recibió otra respuesta, suspiro sentándose en la cama y bebió el blanco liquido del vaso, se metió bajo las sabanas dispuesta a intentar dormir nuevamente.

Pasaba del mediodía cuando una adormilada y despeinada Misaki se dirigía a abrir la puerta al parecer sus padres no estaban, al pasar por la sala vio una nota que afirmaba sus sospechas, paso de largo y al abrir la puerta sus mirada adormilada cambio a una avergonzada y llena de sorpresa

-¡K-Kido-kun!- el estratega de Raimon se hallaba frente a ella sonriendo algo apenado al ver a la chica en tal estado

-Hola- saludo él, la chica se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto intentando ordenar su cabello

-pues… el otro día dijiste que te costaba un poco Matemáticas- la chica parpadeo antes de recordar que le había dicho exactamente eso y que Kido se había ofrecido para ayudarle

-Ohhh~ ya recordé- respondió –voy a cambiarme y vuelvo- dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras, se detuvo un momento -¿Quieres algo?- pregunto amablemente, el chico negó y Misaki subió a vestirse

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuma suspiro mientras observaba el cielo iluminado por los rayos del sol, llevo sus manos hasta su rostro, no sabía qué hacer, Genda no le decía nada y Fudou tampoco, ya no sabía que más hacer

-Genda- susurro al aire, ese idiota -¿Qué te ocurre?- volteo ocultando su rostro entre las almohadas, se supones que era su mejor amigo, aun así no se era capaz de contarle sus problemas y prefería contárselos a Fudou, aprovechando que se encontraba solo en casa hizo una rabieta digna de un niño pequeño repitiendo una y otra vez "¡Genda idiota!" cuando tuvo suficiente se levantó y se dio una ducha, descubriría lo que le ocurría a Genda aunque por ello se llevara una paliza de Fudou

* * *

><p>Bieeeen~ como vieron (?) este capitulo planteo mas dudas<p>

*aparece tobi con traje de detective* tobi: Este caso no tiene solución *lanza su lupa contra la ventana*

Tobi! ve a tu caja! *se va* perdón por eso, pero bueeeno, Kazemaru mas emo no puede estar, Genda llorando como nena y Misaki avergonzada por ser descubierta en pijama

Preguntas!

¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿me dan un erizo?

¿Alguien conoce el "Silencio de los inocentes"?

¿Goenji es Gay?

¿Yugata? ¿Llorando?

¿Saben que es un pepino de mar? y sino, investiguen! (tobi: son asquerosos)

¿Murasaki y Himeko serán amigas?

*Imitando a Yuuki* ¡Tora-chan!

¿Suzuno y Rocío insomnio?

Eso es todo amigos!

Respondiendo comentarios:

**Haruhi-nya_ si y estará así toda la historia, Genda sufrirá mas que yo cuando mis gatitos se cuelgan de mi espalda y Fudou, pues creo que si se golpeo la cabeza, o Genda lo esta chantajeando.**

**253Bako_ Yokaze-kun gracias por comentar y si, si me gustan los tomates, pues eso no se sabrá hasta maaas adelante, (Genda sufrirá como protagonista de telenovela) por cierto, mala idea decir que tobi no es buen chico *se oyen ruidos de cosas rompiéndose*(Tobi: ¡Tobi es un mal chico!) Gott, si sigue así me quedare sin ventanas, que bueno que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**anothereleven345_ que bien que te haya gustado, y ya me antojaste con pastel de chocolate y pastaa~ *babeando* tiramisu, sobre lo de Genda, este esta mas mal que kazemaru con crisis emocional, creeme yo tampoco lo supero, porque es emo (?) banana~ *muere moridamente* aparece tobi tobi: tobi es un buen chico! *salta gaymente lanzando dulces***

**Tora-chan 11_ que bien que te haya gustado~**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	5. downward

Privet! Nuevo capitulo~ Como les he dicho anteriormente, la historia es trágica, y en cada capitulo los personajes van a caer mas y mas profundo, por cierto, si creyeron que Genda estaba mal, esperen a ver como esta en este capitulo

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mirando tus ojos veo como el mundo se rompió otra vez"<em>

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Negro, todo a su alrededor era negro, tan oscuro como sus pensamientos, el sonido de sus sollozos hacía eco en aquel solitario lugar, nadie vendría a ayudarla, porque habrían de hacerlo de todos modos, con desesperación busco alguna luz, lo único que llego fue el sonido de su propio llanto acompañado de una fría ráfaga de viento, estaba atrapada y no había ayuda…

Despertó con la respiración agitada y un nudo en la garganta, otra vez ese sueño, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, hundiéndose un poco más en su tristeza mientras la ciudad dormía, volviéndose invisible sin que lo notaran, estaba perdida una vez más y ya no había quien la encontrara, esa noche Murasaki añadió otro corte a sus brazos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana llego tibia y despejada, digna de un día primaveral, Kazemaru abrió con pesar sus ojos, suspiro antes de darse una vuelta en la cama y observar el tranquilo rostro dormido de su rubia amiga, sonrió débilmente y se levantó para preparar el desayuno

-¿Kaze-kun?- pregunto Elizabeth adormilada, el chico volteo y se enterneció por la imagen de la chica, con uno de sus pijamas –que le quedaba grande- , su rostro adormilado y el eterno rubor en sus mejillas

-Buenos días bella durmiente- se burló sonriendo, la chica frunció el ceño logrando verse aún más adorable

-Idiota- respondió ella –aliméntame esclavo- exclamo la rubia mientras se sentaba, Kazemaru rio y puso un plato con waffles frente a ella – ¡Yay!- el de moña se sentó frente a ella observándola comer, él no tenía hambre

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yugata suspiro mientras veía el despejado cielo desde la ventada de su cuarto, su mirada se perdió un momento, recordando la discusión con su progenitor y lo cruel que fue –como siempre- murmuro, frunció el ceño y tenso la mandíbula sin saber si llorar o estar enfadada, opto por la segunda y comenzó a lanzar lo que estuviera a su alcance para desquitar aquella molesta sensación en su garganta, se derrumbó sobre el alfombrado piso y respiro agitada a punto de romperse, su celular vibro en su bolsillo

-¿Diga?- respondió

-Yugata…- la voz de Attakai sonaba preocupada, raro, pensó ella

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupándose, su amigo no se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy expresiva, en ningún sentido

-Necesito ayuda- suficiente para que la peli-negra se levantara y saliera en busca del chico

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuma suspiro mientras sentía el dedo de Fudou picar su brazo, eso era molesto

-¿Ya te rindes?- pregunto el mohicano

-No me iré hasta que me digas que le ocurre a Genda- Akio parpadeo un par de veces antes de largarse a reír como un desquiciado

-¡¿En serio estas tan desesperado?!- pregunto aun riendo, Sakuma enrojeció de vergüenza y enojo y lo golpeo, mientras la riña entre esos dos comenzaba un distraído Midorikawa pasaba por ahí, ignorante de la situación y más preocupado por cierta personita

La escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y aun no le encontraba un sentido – ¡Me rindo!- exclamo el peli-verde

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Suzuno apareciendo de la nada, Ryuuji dio un saltito antes de contarle su pequeño dilema

-Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad- fue su contestación, dejando aún más pensativo al chico, ¿Acaso la peli-negra estaba pasando por uno? Suspiro, le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, después de todo ni siquiera sabía su nombre, parpadeo un par de veces

-La chica que dices, se llama Yugata- Ryuuji ladeo el rostro

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Suzuno hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa

-Es amiga del chico que acosa Goenji- dicho eso se alejó dejando a un confundido Midorikawa

-El chico que acosa… ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- le grito al albino que se hallaba ya lejos ¿Goenji un acosador? ¿De chicos? P-pero eso era imposible porque Goenji era heterosexual ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaba de las tres y la pobre Misaki seguía sufriendo por descifrar la incógnita de aquella ecuación, estúpidas matemáticas pensó, como si le fueran a servir de algo en el futuro, desvió su mirada tímidamente hacia el de rastas que parecía concentrado resolviendo algunos ejercicios, lloro internamente al ver su inutilidad en el ámbito matemático, Yuuto volteo y al ver el rostro afligido de la menor no pudo evitar sonrió

-¿Te ayudo?- la chica asintió y este le explico una vez más, la chica parpadeo al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido su error, ella, Misaki Kobayama que se destacaba por su gran capacidad mental había fallado en un ejercicio al pasar por alto un pequeñísimo detalle, se sintió tonta, pero también feliz, gracias a ese pequeño desliz pudo pasar tiempo con Kido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al entrar en el cuarto de Genda no pudo más que abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, frente a él, un desarmado Genda se hallaba en el suelo, con la camisa a medio abrir, sin pantalones y muchos envases de dulces y frituras, en una de sus manos una botella casi vacía de refresco y en la otra ¿Qué demonios era eso? Se acercó a paso lento, cuidando de no pisar alguna parte del cuerpo del chico y quito lo que había en su mano, negó con la cabeza riendo, ya no sabía si era Sakuma o Genda el más desesperado, se sobresaltó al oírlo hablar dormido

-No…toques… mi pingüino- silencio, un prolongado silencio que se vio roto por la estridente risa de Fudou, Genda se sentó asustado en el suelo y cuando vio al castaño frunció el ceño

-Eso, ríete de mi desgracia- alego molesto, y Fudou, pues el simplemente se agarraba el estómago riendo con fuerza, el más alto frunció el ceño esta vez conteniendo su llanto, si, el enorme Genda Kojirou estaba más sensible que chica en su periodo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fubuki había decidido salir al parque, tal vez se encontrara con aquella chica otra vez

-¡H-himeko-chan, espérame!- y ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros de él, Murasaki con una sudadera roja y el estuche de un violín en la espalda, busco con la mirada a la otra chica

-¡Alcánzame!- le decía riendo la castaña llevando un estuche igual al de la peli-violeta, lo que ni Himeko ni Shirou imaginaron fue que la mayor de los tres cruzaría la calle sin prestarle la mínima atención al semáforo en verde, el ruido de la bocina del auto la alerto pero se quedó quieta, como si esperara el golpe apretó los puños y cerró los ojos

-¡Murasaki!- la menor cubrió su rostro con ambas manos completamente aterrada, de a poco quito sus manos viendo del otro lado de la calle a su amiga envuelta en los brazos del platinado, se acercó preocupada

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el platinado, Himeko quien acababa de llegar suspiro aliviada al ver que estaba a salvo, la peli-violeta se levantó con la mirada baja y se fue del lugar dejando a ambos adolescentes desconcertados

-¿Acaso ella intento…?- la pregunta quedo en el aire, ¿Qué tan mal podría estar esa chica para intentar algo así?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suzuno miro por la ventana y luego su brazo, acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida, miro de forma vacía como el suelo se salpicaba de carmín, ¿Qué lo había impulsado a hacer eso? Buscar una salida a su dolor ¿Por qué no había pedido ayuda? Era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, se preguntó entonces su algo parecido podría pasarle a Nagumo, con ese pensamiento comenzó a limpiar la herida y a vendarla

-"¿Estas ocupado?"- un mensaje de Roció, tomo el celular con sus manos aun temblorosas y respondió

-"no, ¿Y tú?"- a los minutos le llego una respuesta

-"No te habría enviado el anterior mensaje si lo estuviera"- Suzuno escribió algunas palabras y salió en busca de la chica, necesitaba distraerse

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Goenji estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, Attakai no había ido a trabajar ese día, y por lo que había notado, él no era de esos, dio un par de vueltas y se decidió

-Disculpa, ¿no tienes el número de Attakai?- la linda joven lo miro un momento y al ver la preocupación en los ojos del chico suspiro mientras le anotaba dicho numero en un papel, el chico salió y al llegar al parque se dispuso a llamarlo, claro que solo quedo en la intención, un par de bancas más lejos estaba el peli-negro siendo abrazado por una atractiva joven de cabello del mismo color, observo la escena unos segundos antes de arrugar el pequeño papel y marcharse, se había preocupado por nada

Por otro lado Yugata se separó de un nervioso Attakai

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto mirando a su amigo, el peli-negro asintió con la mirada ida, eso no podía estar pasándole a él

-Sabes que te apoyare en todo- dijo intentando consolarlo, Attakai la miro y se aferró a ella ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella dejando que traviesas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, un suspiro entre cortado abandono sus labios cuando sintió las manos de la chica aferrarse con fuerza a su sudadera, ambos necesitaban consuelo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mikury suspiro aburrida, Tobitaka le había enviado un mensaje donde decía que estaba castigado, miro su celular unos momentos antes de tomarlo y llamar a Misaki y a Endo, pronto la chica iba camino a la torre de metal donde pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando fútbol con Kido quien aún se encontraba con Misaki cuando la peli-negra los había llamado, la tarde caía y los cuatro chicos se hallaban observando el atardecer

Yuuto miraba de reojo a Misaki quien observaba embelesada el atardecer

-Kido-kun, límpiate la baba- molesto Mikury, Kido enrojeció mientras Misaki y Endo los miraban sin entender, el de rastas se levanto

-Te acompaño a casa- dijo refiriéndose a Misaki, la chica se levantó y despidiéndose de ambos chicos se alejo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tora rodaba por el pasto siendo perseguida por su fiel canino, en momentos de aburrición se hacían realmente cosas ridículas

-Gira, gira, gira- repetía una y otra vez la pequeña castaña, se detuvo cuando Zero se subió sobre ella y comenzó a babearla, rio suavemente antes de quitarlo, se sentó y mirando el cielo ya algo oscuro suspiro mezcla de tristeza y melancolía, ya era tarde, era hora de volver a casa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lizzy dio un giro más antes de detenerse y apuntar al de moña

-No quiero ver más lágrimas, es una orden- dijo haciendo una pose algo extraña, sacando una risa del chico el cual asintió, la muñequita había estado todo el día encargándose de hacer reír al mayor, pero ya era tarde y era hora de irse, salió de la casa tras despedirse de Kazemaru y se fue con su guarda espalda.

Al subir al auto Elizabeth suspiro triste, sabía perfectamente que esa tristeza no era pasajera, lo veía en sus ojos, se lo decía su sexto sentido, ese que tenía tan bien desarrollado, Kazemaru estaba mal y no era solo algo de la adolescencia, era algo más profundo lo que opacaba su sonrisa y temía que hiciera lo mismo con sus ganas de vivir, y ella no podía permitir que ocurriera, Elizabeth protegería a Kazemaru de cualquier mal que lo aquejara, lástima que no supiera lo que le esperaba ni a ella, ni al chico.

* * *

><p>Bieeen~ ¿estuvo muy trágico?<p>

Si, ya tenemos algunos que están muy mal, y esperen, que en unos capítulos mas, verán a Kazemaru borracho, -tenia que decircelos- pero ese es otro cuento.

Como no se que mas decir, preguntas!

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Fui muy trágica?

¿Que creen que le ocurrió a Attakai?

¿Goenji acosador?

¿Se rieron tanto como Fudou en la escena de Genda? porque yo si, por cierto en esa escena hay una pista sobre el dilema del león

¿Acaso ella intento...? O.O ¿que opinan?

No estoy de animo, así que no mas preguntas!

Respondiendo reviews:

**anothereleven345_ Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, erizo de tierra, mi madre no quiere darme uno T-T, has escuchado el nombre Hannibal lecter? de el trata ese libro, por cierto, en ese capitulo cometi un error y la chica resulto ser chico, asi que no hay ninguna chica u.u oh si~ suerte y que el sol brille en tus días futuros**

**253Bako_ *Aparece Tobi llorando* Attakai, mal padre! *se va* okei, ignoren eso, oh no te preocupes Attakai, me desquitare contigo en los siguientes capitulos *risa malvada* es muy modesto ¬¬ y gracias! Genial, yo aun no lo leo (estoy en los de Zombie aun) próximamente habrá una escena relacionada con eso, Attakai tu no hables, que ya lloraste, y como dijo Suzuno, todos tienen sus momentos de debilidad, son asquerosamente geniales y multifuncionales (Tobi: hacen todo por en ano y la boca) BFF *O* Attakai no te alteres que o sino te pongo como una nena llorona y te visto de chica! Salutaciones!**

**Auroxx G. Hernandess_ Genial, me alegro que te gustara, por cierto, lo de Genda he pasado por su situación u.u es trágico, te entiendo, a mi me cuelgan si llego al caer la noche u.u sabes, no había pensado en eso, por cierto el verdadero nombre de Tobi es Masaki, (lo acabo de descubrir, y eso que vive en mi cabeza) Erizos yay! Hannibal lecter! osjiojojojojo, me gusta hacer dudar sobre esas cosas. Sabes, me gusto mucho escribir esa parte, Yugata la chica ruda a punto de quebrarse, si y lo curiosos es que yo siempre digo "soy un pepino de mar" según mis compañeras no existían pero les demostré que si! esas dos tienen bastantes cosas en común, desde que los leí en "la apuesta de los chicos" supe que serian Best Friend forever *lanza brillitos* **

Curiosidades: Ya que en Child's play doy pistas, aquí serán curiosidades

Un dato curioso es, que esta historia nació en uno de mis recaídas y nunca tuve planeado publicarla

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	6. Last moment en un último momento

Last Moment en un último momento

Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que esta historia así como muchas que nunca publique no está yendo a ningún lado, fue mi primera historia "de verdad" y tal vez por eso no lo pensé bien antes de subirla, por esa razón creo que lo mejor es descontinuarla, tal vez más adelante publique otra en su lugar, pero por ahora me enfocare en continuar con las demás, aprovecho también este momento para decirles que realmente nunca tuve la intención de publicar esta historia, de hecho esto sería una forma de desahogar los problemas que me aquejaban, la situación que estaba viviendo tanto Genda como Attakai fue algo que también tuve que pasar en algún momento, y sobre mi propio Oc es algo que hasta el día de hoy me atormenta, pero dejando de lado lo personal, lamento no continuarla pero realmente no me veo capaz de seguir algo que solo me traerá más tristezas, porque he de confesar que más de una vez las ganas de llorar pudieron más, base esa historia en vivencias propias y ahora creo que tal vez no fue lo mejor, gracias por seguir cada capítulo pero creo que llego la hora de terminar con este "circulo vicioso" pues como dice en mi perfil "suelo tener tendencias autodestructivas" y creo que esta fue una de esas.

Gracias por el apoyo y cualquier preguntan que tengan sobre la historia no duden en preguntarla.


End file.
